Day Off
by PowerZone
Summary: Things for a good day didn't turn out the way Apollo hoped. But in the end, he could not ask for more - for it was a day-off from work well-spent. Apollo/Kay friendship implied romance . Rated T.


**DAY-OFF**

A Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney FanFiction by PowerZone

* * *

**Author's Note: **_This is my second one-shot story in Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney featuring Apollo Justice and Kay Faraday (my first one-shot story featuring this pairing is "Café Therapy"). The events of this story take place three years after the end of Apollo Justice Ace Attorney. Also, the events of this story is slightly influenced by my first Apollo/Kay one-shot, "Café Therapy," but you don't have to read that story to understand this one. In this story, I'm taking some liberties from the cross-series. I'm going to write this in a third person point-of-view. Those in italics in non-dialogues are his voice-overs or thoughts and are taken in a first person point-of-view. As always, leave a review or suggestion if you liked this story. *toodles*_

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Ace Attorney. And just like my first Apollo/Kay fanfic, I still secretly wished that Kay Faraday was my girlfriend. *snigger*_

* * *

***** STORY PROPER *****

_**Two years ago, I first met Kay Faraday inside a café in the middle of town. Our tutelages happened to be close and fierce courtroom rivals from back in the days. Kay Faraday when we first met was a novice prosecutor who was not accustomed to the noisy area of the city. Though I never got into her personal background back then, I was able to witness the kind of genius she was in her league.**__ Through many cases, we faced each other in the courtroom, unleashed our multitude of talents, relinquished with the pursuit for truth, and presented whatever strategies we could to grasp the result. It took some time before our names were made known, and soon enough – given a number of years and some more trial experience – people starting in the legal profession were dying to get a glimpse of what our trial proceedings seemed like._

_Of course, we never did this for show. Kay and I upheld the creeds that we imbued ourselves to our profession. Although we had our quirks and setbacks, we remained battle-hungry to the very end. The media even saw our courtroom battles as an intense kind of rivalry that any legal novelist would try to get their hands on. For me, I didn't want to think of it that way – because no matter how Kay would try to display the fierce façade in presenting her ironclad evidence, she was a prosecutor who seemed to be very different than the ones I've known._

_Perception has always been a special ability. Inside the courtroom, this ability has helped me detect a witness's twitch or habit that helped me look for inconsistencies with their testimony. While this may seem annoying to people outside the courtroom, it has been helpful of me to see if people were being truthful to themselves. For one, Kay has been displaying the kind of fearsome prosecutor that she could be – although I'm confident that she seems edgy whenever she's talking to me. Even more reason that her attitude has made me curious lately. I ought to present evidence, just in case._

_Today's my day-off, so I decided to spend this day with a little fresh air. I've got no cases to worry about, no evidence to hunt, and no apprehension with any prosecutor – least of all, Kay Faraday. I decided to let myself loose and lost in anything that can be of great interest._

Apollo had little plans to do today. He was thinking of taking in the breeze in People Park, spending his time in the nearby mall, or hanging around with Mr. Wright and Trucy in the office. Apollo swore to himself today that he would not be ten feet near on anything that had to do with work, so the third option was crushed out – Trucy was having classes in the university, so he guessed that would be out of the picture. Also, seeing that he had little budget for today (the rest of his earnings were in the bank account), Apollo would try to douse himself in the mall during the afternoon if rain fell as the weatherman forecasted.

Instead of his formal attire – his usual red vest over a white long-sleeved polo and a sea green necktie, red pants, dark brown neatly-polished leather shoes, the signature horns affixed by a scoop of gel for his hair, and the recognizable attorney's badge pinned usually on the left collar of his vest – Apollo was dressed in casual clothing. He wore a yellow shirt with a black coolly etched letter G, the trademark symbol of the _Gavinners_, a popular rock band in their area. Apollo donned gray leather pants, one of his almost-unused ones he happened to rediscover inside his closet. His footwear was a trendy Amercian-brand sneakers, one designed for comfortable walking and brisk running and friction-friendly.

As Apollo took off from his home with his mobile phone in hand (with the weather forecast predicting a cloudy weather in the afternoon with seventy percent chance of rain), he thought of calling Kay to greet her a good morning. Since today was a Friday and this was the day where most prosecutors got the early time-off, Apollo thought of inviting Kay over for lunch or dinner – whichever was preferable.

_Well screw the media, I don't give a damn of what they think about me and Kay together._

"G'morning!" Apollo answered cheerfully when he heard Kay's voice over the phone.

She seemed wistful. "Thank goodness it's Friday, but everyday's always going to be miserable."

"Why is that so?" Apollo asked her, turning to the next street down the streets of his neighborhood. "Come on, Kay. Isn't Friday usually your early time-off?"

"Yeah," she answered. Over the phone, Apollo could hear some shuffling of paper. "I've got some stuff to finish before I could get the time-off, which won't be so early for me."

Apollo frowned. "Was I disturbing?"

Kay chuckled. "Not at all, Apollo. I'm actually relieved that you called. Do you mind helping me out?"

"Huh? You mean you want me to go to the High Prosecutor's Office?"

"No, no, no," she said hurriedly. "I'm at home right now and…" Kay paused for a moment before she sighed. "Alright, I have a fever and I don't know if I'm even going to work today…"

"Did you ask permission from Mr. Edgeworth that you would stay home?"

"I did," Kay answered. "He told me to rest."

"So… rest!"

"I can't," she was trying to control her voice, but she felt restrained. "I swore to myself that I would finish these papers today… so that… I… could… spend…" Kay did not say any word after that.

"H-Hello? Kay?" Apollo checked his phone to see if she was still on the line. "Kay? Answer me!"

Even after ten seconds, Kay did not answer back. Using his line of logic, given Kay's no response at a span of time and that her line was still connected, Apollo came to a possible conclusion. _Kay's unconscious._

Whether it was out of impulse, Apollo disconnected and started retracing his steps through the neighborhood and dashed down to the street where Kay lived. The both of them lived in the same neighborhood as Apollo learned when they met each other for the first time – and that was a year ago. It seemed odd to him at first why he would extend his hand of help to the common enemy – but he had his reasons.

"Kay?" Apollo called when he reached her home. Her home was a two-story house with impressive architecture, befitting for a prosecutor. There were some gardening changes than what he could remember since his last visit. Oddly for a two-story, only she occupied the home.

"Kay!" Apollo called again.

There was no response. Apollo thought of clambering over her gate to reach her – but maybe nearby neighbors would think that he was some hardened criminal.

_But I don't really have any option, do I?_

"Don't try to go over the gate," called a faraway voice from inside that came to be Kay's. "It's not my fault if the police come."

Apollo was immensely relieved. _Thank goodness. I thought I was going to have a coronary._

A few seconds later, the front door opened and Kay stepped outside. She seemed as if she had just woken up from a coma, her wavy raven-black hair was let down and even her pajamas made her look like as if she hadn't washed herself for days. The tired and sick prosecutor walked forward to unlock the gate and let Apollo inside.

"What happened?" Apollo asked the first question that came to mind. "I thought you were unconscious or something…"

Kay chuckled and she coughed, though Apollo believed that she was faking it. She walked back to her home and Apollo followed. "I was cooking breakfast and then I realized that I might have not checked on it."

"You should have told me earlier," he said to her as he entered her home. The first floor of her home was a pleasant place to be in – the windows were lined with stained glass cut to represent the raven. The walls were adorned by a silvery white coat of paint. A classical chandelier hung from the ceiling. Contrasting the white sky effect were a myriad of origami black ravens, Kay's favorite bird. There was a symbolic meaning for Kay, one that involved her past – a precious memory. It was not the first time he had been inside, though some of the positions of the furniture – the television, the living room set, and also the small Louis XVI dining table furniture – had changed as Apollo could remember from his mind's eye. All these in her home she had inherited from her deceased father, from where the inheritance was realized from his will. "I really thought something bad happened to you."

Kay smiled. "Aww, were you worried about me?"

Apollo smiled bashfully. "Yeah, kinda…"

Kay giggled. "You're so sweet." She made a swift peck on Apollo's cheek. "Why don't you sit down while I finish the toast? We could enjoy some together."

_Ever since we first met, I always had that delusion that Kay and I were going out. Even in the courtroom, I could be slightly distracted by the thoughts that occurred about Kay and me becoming a couple. It's a quirk of her that she would kiss me on the cheek whenever I visited her home or any time we would be together. Don't worry, it's not official…_

"I thought you had a fever?" Apollo said to her, suspicious on her sudden joviality in her tone.

Kay returned from the kitchen with a few pieces of French toast, one that she was exceptionally well in making. Apollo already had his fill of breakfast, but he didn't want to disappoint Kay – being a good friend and all – so he indulged himself into the toast.

"Sorry Apollo," Kay told him openly. "I lied."

"That was easy to read," Apollo confirmed. "Your voice over the phone didn't seem like that you were sick."

She filled the glasses with orange juice as she turned back to Apollo. "But you still came anyway?"

_I have my stupidity to thank for this._

"I admit I was unsure to come here to see if you were okay," Apollo admitted as he munched through the toast – as always, it tasted delicious. "But… yeah, I still came anyway. Okay, I was worried about you."

Kay giggled hard that she went around the table and flung her arms around Apollo. "You might be my enemy in the courtroom, but that's one thing I like about you," Kay told Apollo softly in his ear. "No matter who it is you're dealing with, you're always concerned about them, looking out for them."

Apollo blushed hard.

She released herself and sat down on her seat opposite the table. "So, day off?"

"Yeah," he answered, a part of the toast still inside his mouth. Apollo swallowed. "Papers finished earlier than usual. Plus, there aren't any cases to do. Little excitement."

"You reckon it'll be a lot exciting if I were the prosecutor in all the cases you handle?" Kay asked.

Apollo shuddered. "Pretty soon, it'll be boring if you'd be the prosecutor in _every_ case I handle until I retire." Kay laughed at this remark while Apollo rolled his eyes. He then noticed something. "So… if you're not sick, shouldn't you be at the office?"

Kay put her arms on the table and leaned forward, her toast still uneaten. "I was planning to spend my day-off with you actually…" She explained about her "scheme" that she improvised when Apollo called her through his cellphone – about the papers that she had in her bedroom (which she admitted that they were just blank pieces of paper to convince Apollo that she was actually working) and also the slightly off-normal tone indicating that she was sick. The off-normal tone convinced Apollo, the papers – not. In the end, Apollo still was caught in Kay's trap, very typical of her shrewdness.

"So where do you want to go?" Apollo asked her.

Kay drank her orange juice and munched on her toast. "I dunno… some time at the mall, maybe?"

"Sounds like a good place," Apollo agreed.

_Maybe today would be a better day than expected._

* * *

**Later that day…**

_I've heard a lot of experiences from my friends on how their girlfriends take their boyfriends out to some shopping and end up bringing all the baggage. But this…!_

Apollo sighed. He had hoped to get some freedom inside the mall while keeping calm and just enjoy the company of people. But averting himself away from the shopaholic Kay Faraday was impossible. In the span of two hours (with no lunch yet), Kay was able to hand in five bulky shopping bags – two of which consisted of new attire for her prosecutorial occupation. Even with the added pounds to his load, Apollo couldn't bear carrying them far. For one, he was not accustomed to weight lifting.

"Come on, Apollo," Kay turned around as she called Apollo, who was struggling to catch up some ten feet away. When Apollo made it, she continued, some measure of dissatisfaction on her face. "If you're as slow as a snail like you're slow to prove your point in the courtroom, you'll never keep up when you grow up!"

Apollo glowered. "I can prove my argument in the courtroom just fine! Experience always comes in handy."

Kay smiled. "No worries, Apollo. While experience matters, there are things in life which you can't get by easily."

_Sometimes, her eager-beaver and enthusiastic attitude really rubs me off it's so hard to become annoyed. But then again, I've been looking for some days to spend time with Kay – with little worry about anything work-related._

"Don't be offended," she told him sincerely as she placed a hand on his shoulder. Apollo looked up. "Living independently sometimes has its quirks. But… really, I think I give you my thanks."

Apollo did not understand.

"I'll tell you soon enough, so don't worry," Kay said to him.

_I feel like as if I'm being lectured by a schoolteacher… But still, Kay is a few years senior to me._

"Come on, Apollo, there are few more stores I want to try."

Apollo whined. "Can't we stop a little bit for a break?"

"I promise it'll be the last one!" Kay said enthusiastically. "We should go to that store where couples shirts are selling!"

When Apollo heard this, he flinched mightily. "It's not like we're dating or anything!" Apollo countered.

Kay stepped forward and grabbed Apollo's arm. "For today, we are." As she yanked Apollo with her, she said, "Let's go!"

* * *

**Sometime later…**

"Kay, for goodness sake! You're a prosecutor! A guardian of the court!" Apollo was almost pleading as if he wanted her to keep her professional manners.

Kay told Apollo that she was a good player of this dancing simulation game that everyone's been talking about (it's been more than thirty-five years since its release but the game was still popular). It had a machine cabinet and a raised metal platform that had four arrow panels arranged like a compass. She had inserted a token into the coin slot, to which a machine announcer jovially introduced the name of the game. Kay turned around. "Apollo," she said softly, with no ill intent, "we are attorneys – but didn't we promise each other that we would have nothing to do with our works… just for today?"

Apollo folded his arms and frowned. "Yeah… but…"

Kay cut in. "Apollo, if you look at our clothing right now, do we look like lawyers?"

_She has an interesting point. Even outside the courtroom, even during leisure time, her mind is always sharp. I could take something to learn out from her._

"Is it settled? Good!" She returned her animated self and proceeded to press the START button on the machine cabinet. "I've been into this for some time, so don't be surprised, okay?"

Apollo nodded. He mentally admitted that he was interested to see Kay play this game.

Kay worked her way through the selection process smoothly, indicating that she had some experience with the game. The songs had difficulties presented to them, the hardest one called CHALLENGE, only open to some songs. Those without CHALLENGE difficulties had EXPERT in them. She was not one to use the lower difficulties, so she settled for a song with a seemingly high CHALLENGE rating. Apollo did not play the game, but he was familiar by how it worked – during his inspections and passing-by moments. The song Kay chose for the round was from an old version. It was a popular song known for its speed and tricky slow-downs, Kay explained to Apollo. The name of the song had a weird title, "Fascination MAXX" and its singer (or artist for the matter) could be any weirder, "100-200-400." Out of a 30-rating scheme, it was rated a 27.

"That's a high level you're going through…" Apollo said to Kay, intimidated at her daring. His bracelet told him that Kay was confident to clear this stage, no matter how difficult it looked. Kay winked to Apollo as she stepped onto the platform

The song started with a creepy melody of a piano and loose rhythm of techno-trance beats. Soon enough, a flurry of arrows started approaching the receptors where Kay should start stepping the moment the arrows met them. The approaching speed was a little too slow for what Apollo perceived.

_Shouldn't be too hard, right?_

Kay then tilted her body slightly backwards then grabbed the support bars behind her. She raised a left leg and prepared for her moves. And after the first arrow was stepped on in perfect coordination with the receptors…

_Son of a…? That's fast!_

As Apollo watched Kay's feet swiftly shuffle from one side to another in response to the arrows. Her combo built up slowly and the life bar, which Apollo spotted, was fairly high. She was having no trouble keeping up with the beat, though she seemed to be tiring out sometime after a minute.

"Don't push yourself too hard," Apollo told her, slightly worried that she might pass out.

Kay was a little distracted when she heard Apollo, she missed one vital part of the routine such that after a few missed steps, her life bar drained into one-half. It seemed to be far from over for Kay.

_Damn, I have to shut up if I won't let Kay lose._

And then something unexpected happened. Somewhere near the supposed end of the song, Apollo watched Kay's feet and noticed something off about it. It had to take a full measure of focusing and perceiving to see which areas contradicted her positions that Apollo had inspected earlier where Kay was comfortable. In a split-second, Apollo learned that Kay's left foot had been used too often in contrast with the right foot, which felt lighter. But when Kay decided to switch her positioning, that was when Apollo knew something was very wrong with the picture.

"K-Kay! Look out!"

It happened. When Kay moved her right foot rapidly, her foot made contact with the edge of a metal unused pad such that her momentum with her left foot made her topple over. Slowly, as she fell over, the right foot did not adjust to the fall such that she felt something excruciating come from her ankle.

As a result, she could not continue. But lucky for her, the last arrows had just passed and her life bar had dropped dangerously low when the stage cleared. As a result, she barely passed – and suffered some injury from it.

"Kay!"

She felt where her ankle hurt. Apollo rushed over to her aid. A few concerned spectators – who were marvelously impressed with Kay's daredevil attitude and quick feet skills – were there.

"I'm fine," she told Apollo, her voice tensed with the pain she could feel as she tried to move her right foot. "But my leg…"

_There's no use for her to continue with the rest of the stages. I guess someone who wants to play would be getting the free credit._

Apollo then realized that it would be very difficult for him to assist Kay while he would bring around the bulky load of shopping bags. A sprained ankle would take a while to mend itself, but Kay would not have to move her right foot too much in order not to make the condition worse. The only logical course of action was to let Kay sit down and rest. Meanwhile, someone had already taken the opportunity of the free credit. Apollo felt bad for Kay's short play, but concerned as he was, he couldn't let Kay push herself too hard.

"Sorry, Kay," Apollo said to Kay apologetically. He thought that he was the reason why Kay sprained her right ankle.

Kay called it off. "It's not a problem. I was… too confident that I forgot my…" She sighed. "You wouldn't understand."

Rather than demand that she continue, Apollo let it slip. "Yeah, I wouldn't understand. But you had be worried there. I thought I saw it."

Kay smiled, understanding what Apollo meant. "Even outside the courtroom, that perception power of yours is very useful. I should have known that you would have told me sooner. I had pretty much time to adjust my footwork."

_I can't say that I'm really looking out for her. But even when I'm some years younger than her, I can't help but feel very much concerned when I know she's doing a slightly reckless action. I think I understand what Kay meant earlier. Maybe I'll take the opportunity to thank her when I have the chance._

* * *

**That late afternoon and Kay's ankle almost fully mended…**

"Sorry about earlier," Apollo apologized for the hundredth time.

They had settled inside the living room of Kay's home, her shopping bags on one corner of the living room.

Kay stretched her arms and sat down on the couch. Apollo took the pleasure to look more into some of her memorabilia – particularly on the pictures nested on a shelf beside the stairs to the second floor. He was a little surprised on how Kay's father looked like: an unkempt brown-haired prosecutor (he had a prosecutor's badge attached on him) whom Kay had very little resemblance. Some old pictures of Kay's father (including a glass-covered panel of a magazine article regarding the infamous KG-8 incident from over eight years ago) and important keepsakes were displayed on an adjacent wall or else on top of the low shelf. Apollo had heard some of these odd terms that only prosecutor's would use – particularly in the events that transpired over eight years ago where Miles Edgeworth headed up the investigation. These were some of the memorable events Kay encountered in her life, and possibly some reasons why she became a prosecutor. But things from her past didn't add up on what Apollo thought.

Something else on top of the shelf caught his eye. It was an old and tattered notebook dating back almost fifteen years ago. When Apollo touched it, he could feel some ornate sensation as if the notebook was some unearthed relic from ages ago. Since the notebook was in the open, he assumed it was okay for him to read.

_This… it's a list of promises and rules to live by. But the handwriting is somewhat different in some sections._

It took some time for Apollo to figure out that Kay's handwriting changed over time. But a part of the notebook had a neat and clean handwriting in the same age as that of the ten-year-old Kay's handwriting. Apollo deduced the clean handwriting to be Kay's father's. He was terribly reminded of his youth days – one that he found very little value in his life. Slowly and delicately, Apollo took the notebook and brought it over to where Kay sat

"Kay?" said Apollo.

"What is it?"

He moved over to the couch and showed the notebook to Kay. When she saw this, she sat up directly.

"So you've noticed, huh?"

Apollo nodded. "Seems like you've had quite the bit of a past. But… I had no idea that you were close to your father."

Kay hung her head low as if to recall a painful memory. She took deep measured breaths as she allowed Apollo to sit down beside her for some guidance or leaning shoulder. "It's been fifteen years now… the very day my father died." Apollo sat there, ready to listen to her story. "Ever since my dad's death, it's been a messy growing-up transition. My mom died when I was very young, so I had to be in the custody of my aunt." Kay then narrated about how her aunt being a defense attorney shared different values than what Kay had known from her father. "Even after fifteen years and ever since I became a prosecutor, I'd still come back to where my father left and what he left me to do in life. I've been planning to go to the shrine after we would come back from the mall."

Apollo smiled. "There's still time tonight. We can make it." If it were to make Kay happy, he would do anything.

Kay pulled a grin, awed by Apollo's thoughtfulness even in the face of the opponent. "Reckon we should go there now? The cemetery where my dad was buried is quite close by."

Something hilarious yet sinister came to Apollo's mind. "Ghosts are frequent at this time of year, save Halloween."

Kay's eyebrows scrunched. "Very funny, Apollo."

The defense attorney chuckled as he held Kay's hand to help her up. "Just kidding. But we should be extra cautious, just in case."

Kay still had some difficulty walking given the sprained ankle earlier, but she had no trouble moving around slowly step-by-step. Apollo had to lead her just in case she might trip over causing the pain to intensify.

* * *

**Later that evening…**

Kay placed the pot of flowers on her father's grave and clasped her hands. She closed her eyes, fell deep into prayer, and gave way for reflections and thoughts. The cemetery was eerily quiet, but they were also thankful that there were a few people around. The spot where they found Kay's father's grave (it took them ten minutes to search through the possible area as Kay remembered) was lit by the candle's soft glow. Apollo reserved all his words and thoughts about Kay's father, but he was thankful to him that he had never met a friend-and-enemy like any other.

_Father and mother, wherever you are, I have yet to fulfill what I came here for. But no matter how far I can go, I know that I cannot make it without the help of friends and foes. Even in times that seem little to others, these are memories that we cherish the most. And even if you weren't with me for most of the time in my life, I thank you in one way or another for taking me here._

When Kay opened her eyes and turned to Apollo, she noticed that Apollo was also in deep thought – his eyes closed, his hands clasped, his mind meditated. She let it slip but made a point to inquire Apollo later. Though it would normally seem a little peculiar to her that Apollo would be praying at this area – in front of her father's grave – Kay thought that Apollo looked adorable.

Deep in the pit of her mind, Kay recalled everything that happened: how her life directed to a new direction from the events of her past – her father's death, her struggling studies, her promise to become a prosecutor, and her meeting and rivalry – and profound friendship – with Apollo. There were mistakes and regrets, embarrassments and failures, but deep inside, Kay had used them all to catapult where she wanted to be. And she wanted to make sure that she would keep herself firm and strong – for her father, for herself, and for Apollo, always in pursuit of the truth.

With all due thanks, she stood beside Apollo and slowly embraced him.

The defense attorney opened his eyes to the view of the candle's soft glow. "I'm not yet experienced as a defense attorney unlike my mentor, Mr. Wright," he started softly, apparently comfortable at how Kay had her arms around him. It was at these rare moments when he would be at ease without the worry and anticipation of anything uneventful. "But I was always told that no matter who it is that I meet… I should always be helpful to them. In this world, where everyone needs a shoulder to lean on, we can only be there to guide them – to let them know that they're never alone… to let them know that there are lives worth living…" He took a steady deep breath. "That is how I think I should do to be a defense attorney."

"I'm glad you're a good friend, even though we're rivals in the legal setting," Kay said to Apollo gently in his ear, not regretting any single word. "How I wish the world could be that way. It'd be more peaceful."

He let her words sink into him. _Yeah. If petty feuds can be restored by handshakes and mutual understanding, there would be no more need for any harmful activities. Just like the way we are, we are bound to the search for this immeasurable truth, no matter how trivial or miniscule. There is no way we can achieve such fairness without the cooperation of the other. That is why I am glad to have known Kay._

Apollo still didn't open his eyes. "Kay?"

"Yeah?"

He allowed the wind to settle before continuing. Even as the night started to deepen, the candle below flickering away, Apollo had all the time he needed to make this day even more memorable. After all, this would be the last time he would have a day-off for quite a while. "Thanks… and…" He felt tongue-tied on what to say next – his stomach started churning for the words he wanted to say, "… two years that we've met, two years that we've battled, two years… that I think I might have fallen for you, Kay."

Apollo heard Kay gasp.

"I'm sorry," he told her. "I know it's not me like this… and given our profession, we shouldn't be together."

_Perhaps I ought to be more logical. But when one expresses their true feelings, reason tends to be thrown out of the window. Never to look bad and sound bad in front of Kay… especially with her line of logic that has had me contested in numerous occasions…_

"I know that I don't want to ruin our friendship because of our jobs," Apollo continued, his train of thought railing on his mind. "I don't intend anything out of it… but…" Perhaps he wasn't clear in what he really felt about Kay. "I think we ought to stop becoming opponents."

Kay released Apollo and looked at him – even in the near-pitch-black, she could sense the kind of emotion Apollo was displaying. "B-But…"

Apollo cut her, still not satisfied with his explanation. "Don't you get it, Kay?" He took a deep breath and swallowed, letting way for the words he had not to regret.

"I like you so much – even though you're a prosecutor."

That was all it did to keep them silent, to let the phantasmagorical silence just flow around them. Whether it was the stinging chill of the autumn wind or the feverish chill that Apollo was experiencing, he seemed to experience some sort of goosebumps – a shiver had retched his spine. He eyed Kay closely, making use of his perception to make a predetermined conclusion on what her response could be. It seemed that in critical moments, Apollo's perception was enhanced and strengthened, even so to extend that he could watch her lips twitch even if Kay had involuntarily meant them to.

"I could feel myself trying to suppress, to restrain myself from letting it out," Apollo muttered. "But I could not… I'm not even confident enough that I made the right decision…"

_A lapse in judgment, perhaps? I just kicked reason right out of the door…!_

He heard it. It was a suppressed chuckle from Kay herself.

_What is this…? Is she… laughing?_

Kay then broke into an outburst of laughter, which seemed to creep Apollo a little. Given the environment that they were in the middle of the memorial gardens to visit Kay's grave, and the deep night continuing to pour its peacefulness, any bystander could have the initial thought of something unwelcoming.

"K-Kay, p-please stop… Y-Y-Y-You're creeping m-me out…"

She stopped her fit of laughter as she tossed her stomach, trying to suppress another outburst. "Not confident?" she spoke.

Over the dim fire, the flames slowly flickering away from the very small candle Kay brought from her home, the two of them looked into each other's eyes. Kay was delighted, but Apollo was confused.

"Apollo, you do not make a decision in these circumstances," Kay lectured, her tone gentle this time. "Even if we're lawyers, we still have our decisional leeway. We don't have to be restricted from our choices… don't we usually call this – _thinking outside the box?_"

It took Apollo a few seconds for him to realize what he said.

"Apollo, I'm fine with it," Kay told him. "You've got guts, and I like that." She giggled as she put a hand over her mouth. "It's another thing that I like about you."

_For a while there, I thought she was pulling some trick on me…_

"We should head back. I'll cook you dinner." She was back to her enthusiastic self.

Apollo had to laugh for a moment on how the day turned out. He had wanted to get away from anything that had to do with work. He even resolved that he would spend the day alone – just getting lost in happiness and absorbed in trivial matters that had nothing for him to worry about. But things didn't work out the way he expected – but he also felt as if things did go the way he wanted them to be. In the end, it was a win and a loss for him.

"Yeah, I'd love that," Apollo answered.

The two of them headed back to the entrance of the cemetery to take the leisurely walk home. Apollo wrapped an arm around Kay's shoulder, while Kay did the same around Apollo's waist. Perhaps for them, they may consider the day far unforgettable from what they expected. They deserved that.

"By the way… ummm, it's not… official, right?" asked Apollo. For some funny reason, he couldn't let the doubt pass by. He wanted to confirm it.

"I told you earlier, right?" Kay said sweetly, some slight tone of seduction in her voice. "For today – and the day hasn't finished yet – we're dating."

It wasn't known yet if she made it official, since Apollo admitted (though he wouldn't do that in front of Kay yet) that he still hadn't revealed his true feelings – and that he didn't say the words anyway, though Kay knew that he was implying. He knew that if he did so, it would hinder him on making any good judgment come any case that went his way. If ever Kay would be the prosecutor in his cases once more, he would have to stand firm and keep a sound mind and not let any emotion drown his reason. But for now – as people would say – he had to seize the day and savor the moment, because this would be his last day-off he would get for quite a while.

***** END *****

* * *

******Final Note from the Author:** _That game Kay was playing - it should be fairly obvious: DanceDanceRevolution. I don't really know what compelled me to put this bit into the story - but it had to do with what happened to me recently. While it wasn't "Fascination MAXX" in my case, I was rushing through a boss song too rashly that I had bad footing. As such, I sprained my right ankle when I tumbled down the dance pad. It was an embarrassing moment for me - so I wanted to pour out that moment into this story. Currently in 2012 (the story obviously takes place much later), 20 is the highest rating. This story presents it as 30. DDR players will understand._

_I'm not sure on what to do with Apollo and Kay in the future. I'm planning to compile one-shots featuring Apollo and Kay with some more characters. In both of my stories so far, I limited the character appearances to just Apollo and Kay, and I felt as if there were limitations. Probably in the next one-shots, I'll include some characters - Phoenix Wright, Miles Edgeworth, Trucy... anyone you can think of._

_Once again, to those who have stumbled on this story and read this to the end, I give you my thanks. If you'd like, you can leave a review below. Until then, thanks Ace Attorney fans!_

_**PowerZone**  
_


End file.
